Watch your feet!
by Arabella Figgs
Summary: Ever heard of the Feet Pop-up theory? (Princes' Diary's) Let's see how this theory will work on our favourite couple... So basicly, AD & MM find out how they feel!
1. 1 Dating Problems

Watch your feet 

By: Witch Whoopie

_Ever saw Princess Diary? I liked the 'feet-pup-up'- theory best! Get the picture? Enjoy!_

Disclaimer:

All characters, settings etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing

Author's note:

This is my first fic, so please be nice. As you may have noticed, I could also do with a beta- reader. Interested? Please mail me

Chapter 1:

Dating Problems 

It all began on a Saturday evening, just before Christmas. The holidays had already started and thus, there were only a few students left at Hogwarts. It gave the teachers time for other… activities. 

'The door of the Staff room opened with a loud Bang and Susan Anderson came running in. She was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and only 25 years old. She studied in Italy, but she was born in New York. 

'Shit!' she yelled and all her colleagues, present in the Staff Room looked up in shock. 

'Susan!', Flitwick said, looking positively horrified, 'do watch your language!'

'O darling, I didn't mean anything by it', Susan replied, 'but I have to leave in half an hour and my hair is still a mess!'

'Ooh!' Jane Hooch exclaimed, 'tonight is your date with that cute man from Italy!'

Susan nodded happily. 'Yes, but my hair is still a mess. Could you pin it up for me?'

"Sure!' Jane answered enthusiastically. She started to pull on Susan's hair franticly and the young teacher soon regretted asking her.  

'How long have you known him?' Jane asked, while putting a clip in her bun, rather harshly. 

'Ouch', more then four years', Susan answered. 'I liked him from the start, but he didn't feel the same about me and when I left last year to come to Hogwarts, I honestly thought that I would never see him again'. 

'But then two weeks ago, I received a letter from him, in which he wrote that he was coming to England for a few weeks and that he would like to see me'. 

'Do you still like him?' Poppy asked. The healer was sitting at the large table, playing Wizard Chess with Minerva. 

'I don't know, really', Susan replied thoughtfully. 'We haven't seen each other for months. When I was still living in Italy we went out on a few dates together, but it never worked out. We've never even kissed'. 

'Well', Poppy said, 'if you are not sure of his feelings you shouldn't kiss him. It could go completely wrong. 

'Yes', Jane agreed, 'don't look to willingly. It'll only make you look desperate'. 

'And if you kiss him', Minerva added, 'watch if your feet pops up'. 

It remained quiet for a second, then Jane exploded with laughter, quickly followed by the rest of the Staff Room. Minerva turned crimson red. 'What's so funny?' she asked unsure, 'You've never heard of the feet Pop-up theory?'

'No', Jane hiccuped, 'but by all means, tell us!'

'Well', Minerva explained, Poppy, Jane and Susan leaned closer towards her, 'if you kiss someone and your feet pops up, it means that you truly love him'. 

'Really?' Susan asked giggly. 

Jane jumped to her feet. 'Something like this?' she asked, jerking her feet backwards. 

'No no', Minerva answered outraged, getting to her feet as well. 'It's supposed to be slowly and elegant. Not as if you pull your feet free from the mud! Like this…' Slowly she lifted her right foot backwards. 

Susan started to gloat. 'Oh that's perfect! So if I kiss him tonight and my foot pops up like that it means that I am safe and that I love him?'

'Exactly', Minerva answered. 


	2. 2 Oh Shit!

Chapter 2:

O SHIT 

_So how would this Pop-up theory work on our favourite couple?_

***

The next morning, Susan entered the Great Hall for breakfast, humming softly. She walked up to Minerva who was sitting next to Albus Dumbledore and gave her hug. 

Minerva looked up in surprise. 'What's got into you?'

'My foot popped up last night', Susan sighed blissfully. 

'Aaaaww', Poppy and Jane cooed in union. 

'I know!' Susan grinned, looking extremely happy. 

'That's wonderful dear', Minerva said with a genuine smile. 

Albus chuckled softly. 'What a complete nonsense', he muttered under his breath. Minerva looked at him. 'Do you mean the feet pop-up theory?'

'Yes', Albus nodded, 'who believes that? Like you know for certain that you love a person if your feet pops up if you kiss that person. It's outrages. You shouldn't let your happiness depend on something so trivial'. 

Susan, Jane, Poppy and Minerva looked at him in wonder. 'Well, it worked for me', Susan said finally. 'When he began to kiss me last night I freaked out a little and I didn't really understand how I was feeling. And then all of a sudden... my foot popped up! And now I know for sure that I really love him. 

'I still think the whole theory is ridiculous', Albus stated, helping himself to another piece of toast. 

***

A few days later the Staff Room was packed again. But this time it was because of Christmas. Susan looked around the room, grinning broadly. She never would have thought she would like it so much here. She had found three new friends, a lot of wonderful colleagues and since a couple of days a boyfriend. She watched Jane trying to persuade Severus to wear a Christmas hat. And than she saw how Albus and Minerva gave each other a 'Merry Christmas-hug'. 

'Merry Christmas Minerva', Albus said, taking her hand. 

'Merry Christmas to you too Albus, Minerva smiled. Leaning closer towards him, she kissed him gently on his cheek. 

'Oh shit!' A cry disrupted the quietness of the Staff Room. Everyone was staring at Susan who had clamped her hand over her mouth. 'What's the matter Susan?' Jane asked. 

'I..., the young witch stammered, I.. I saw... I mean..., I forgot to feed my fish, I'll be right back'. And she practically dashed out of the Staff Room. 

'Susan, what's going on?' Jane pressed on, following her into the corridor. 

'In here', Susan whispered back, pulling the flying instructor inside an empty classroom. 'did you see that?  She asked excitedly. 

'What in Merlin's name are you talking about?' Jane exclaimed, 'could you be a bit more clear?'

'Look', Susan replied, 'when Minerva kissed Albus just in there.... they... then...'

'WHAT?' Jane urged on. 

'Both their feet popped up!' Susan concluded, positively beaming. 

Jane jumped up. 'No way!'

'Yes!' Susan yelled back. 

'Now what?' Susan asked. 'It's obvious they are crazy about each other. Do you think they know it from each other? 

Jane shook her head. 'I don't think so. They are both as stubborn as... you name it. And they are scared. I don't think any of them would admit how they feel to each other. 

'We should do something', Susan stated. 

Jane shrugged her shoulders. 'We'll think of something, let's go back'. 


	3. 3 I've GOT to tell you something

Chapter 3:

I've GOT to tell you something 

The holidays were over and Minerva had just finished her last lesson of the first day. She was inside her classroom, grading some papers. She looked up when Susan came dashing into the room. 

'All right', Susan began, 'I've tried, but I can't keep this to myself, even if Jane is going to kill me'. 

'Why would she do that?' Minerva asked surprised. 

Susan looked at her and said "I need to tell you something. I saw it". 

***

Meanwhile there were more people on their way to Minerva's classroom. Albus Dumbledore was watching the ceiling as he walked through the corridors. Luckily it has stopped snowing', he mussed', I hope she will join me on a walk'. 

He liked spending time with her. At first he'd tried to convince himself that they were just friends, but after a while he was forced to admit that he cared more deeply for her. 

Reaching the entrance of her classroom, he paused when he heard voices…

*** 

'That's nonsense', Minerva said, 'how can you say such a thing?'

'Minerva, I now what I saw', Susan replied. 

'Well, you saw wrong'. Minerva stated firmly. 

'Your feet popped up!' Susan cried, 'stop being so stubborn'. 

 'I am not being stubborn!'

'Yes you are'. 

'No, I'm not'. 

'Yes you are' 

'No, I'm not'. 

'Yes you are'. 

'No, I'm not'. 

'Yes you ARE'. 

'Stop that, Susan!'

'YOU ARE!'

'STOP it'. 

'All right'. 

'Fine', Minerva admitted finally, 'maybe… I do have feelings for him… but…'

'I knew it', Susan beamed, 'and I am sure he loves you too. His feet popped up as well. If you ever get married, I want to be a bridesmaid'. 

***

Albus felt his stomach drop. She'd kissed someone. And she was probably going to marry him. He turned around and walked back to his office. Once he entered one of the paintings looked at him curiously. 'Did she want to join you on a walk?'

'Leave me alone!' Albus snapped back and sat down behind his desk. 

The next morning, during breakfast, Minerva sat down beside him and greeted him cheerfully. But she looked at him surprised when he didn't respond. And she was even more surprised when he didn't spoke to her during the entire meal. He didn't even look at her. 

I was wrong, she thought, her cheerful mood fading instantly, Susan was just babbling. 

When breakfast was over, she decided to talk to him about his odd behaviour. Halfway through the corridor she catched up with him. 

'Albus', she asked tentatively, 'is something wrong?'

He paused his steps and looked at her. 'No, nothing', he answered shortly and resumed walking. 

'Yes there is', Minerva pressed, 'there is something wrong, I can tell from your face'. 

Albus felt the anger rise inside him. 'Just mind your own business', he spat, 'don't worry about me. I dare say you will have enough to worry about the next months. 

'What are you talking about?' Minerva asked, completely taken aback. 

He turned around to face her, fury clear on his face. 'Don't hold me for a fool, Minerva! Do whatever you please, but don't come to me to rub in my face. You've made your choice. 

'What in Merlin's name...' Minerva began, 'You are the one who is acting out of character here! I've no idea what it is your rambling on about'. 

They glared at each other for a moment. 

'Why didn't you tell me you are seeing someone?', Albus asked softly now. 

'What?' Minerva asked totally bewildered. 'I don't... I don't have...' 

But Albus stopped her. 'Why do you deny it? I've heard you say it. Can't you just be honest and tell me? Then at least I know where I stand'. 

'Albus', Minerva began again, 'I've already told you that...' 

But again the wizard didn't let her finish. 'Forget about it', he said coldly, 'you've been clear enough'. 

And with those words, he walked away. 


	4. How stupid can you be?

Chapter 4:

How stupid can you be 

Ai… someone we all know has an apology to make… (grins widely) Let's put them out of there misery…

***

Minerva was left in the corridor, trembling at her feet. 'How dare he?', she muttered furiously, walking back to her office. 'I will never speak to him again. I will actually never speak to him again! Why is he acting so strange and why won't he tell me what is the matter?' Then she felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes. When she saw Susan appearing from behind the corner she was unable to hide them. 

'Minerva, what's the matter?' Susan asked worried.

*** 

Meanwhile Albus was fighting hard to suppress the urge to throw his belongings through his office. 'Why is she doing this to me?' he yelled at one of his paintings. 

'You know dear, I think...'one of the paintings starts. 

'I didn't ask for an answere!' Albus growled back, slumping down on one of his chairs. 

Half an hour later he heard a loud knock on the door. 'Enter', he called out grumpily. To his surprise he saw Susan entering with a very read head. 'Albus', she said in a brisk voice, you and I need to talk'. She sat down on the opposite and glared directly at him. 'I want to hear everything!' 

'…and then I heard you and Minerva talk and then I realised that I had lost her. That she had found someone else. And this morning we had a major fight in the hall', Albus concludes his story. 

Susan was looking at him disbelievingly. 'Oh shit', she said

'What?' Albus asked, still moodily. 

'You are even dumber than I am', Susan exclaimed. 

'Excuse me?' Albus asked, completely taken aback. 

'We were talking about you, you crackpot old fool!' Susan explained. 

Albus couldn't believe his ears. 'Really?'

'Who else?' Susan asked, shaking her head, 'When you two gave each other that Christmas-hug-kiss- sort of thing, both of your feet popped up. That's how I knew'. 

'Well… maybe that theory isn't so ridiculous after all', Albus said grinning. 

***

Minerva stood in front of her third-year students. 'I want you to finish your essay before next week', she said, before the bell rang. She sat down behind her desk again, listening to the students commenting about their homework. When the last student left the classroom she heard him say. 'Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore'. Then she heard Albus voice and the student replying, 'yes, she is still inside'. 

Oh no, she thought desperately, I'm not in the mood for this. She pushed her chair back and tried to hide below her desk. 

The moment Albus entered the room he saw her duck below the desk. Trying to hide a smile he said, 'don't bother, I've already saw you Minerva'. 

Minerva felt a blush covering her face when she stood up. 'I... I dropped something', she stammered. 

Albus moved towards the desk. 'I believe I owe you an apology', he said softly, 'I was wrong and I am sorry'.  Unable to meet his eyes, Minerva moved some papers around on her desk. 'That's al right, thank you', she answered quietly, 'but why did you acted so... strange?'

Albus cleared his throat. 'I thought I lost you'. 

'What?' Minerva said, knocking a pile of books from her desk. 

Hastily she bend down to pick up the books. Albus did the same thing. Not a very wise move, because when Minerva stood up again, she accidentally slammed a book in his face

'Ouch!' Albus moaned. 

'Oh shit!' Minerva exclaimed. 

Albus forgot about his painful face and looked at her in shock. 'Did you just say...' 

'No, I said… sorry', Minerva covered hastily. 

'All right', Albus said grinning, placing the books back on her desk.

An awkward silence filled the room. 

'Are you all right?' Minerva asked softly. 'Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing'. 

Albus shook his head. 'That won't be necessary', he reassured her, 'besides, Poppy would be very shocked indeed if I told her that you'd hit me with a book'. Minerva smiled. 

Looking straight in her eyes, Albus said, 'I behaved like an idiot'. 

'A little', Minerva nodded. 

'A big idiot', Albus continued, smiling for a moment. 'But it's just... I...I care...about... you...so...I just... I...

Minerva felt that her face turned red again. 'I care a lot about you too', she began. 

'Exactly', Albus smiled, 'That's what I... what I wanted... to say'. 

'And... I... want', Minerva continued to stammer, but Albus thought to himself, _this is getting too long-winded_. Closing the distant between them he took her face in his hand and kissed her. 

While returning his kiss, Minerva felt her feet pop up. 'I love him', she thought happily. 

The End. 

_There's a little button there, please press it and review!_


End file.
